1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor assembly which has a metal matrix composite housing, and more particularly to a power switch assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metal matrix composites are known in the art and comprise, for example, aluminum and silicon carbide. These metal matrix composites are relatively light in weight, are good conductors of heat, and can be formulated to have a desired coefficient of expansion. Proposals have been made in the prior art for semiconductor housing employing metal matrix composites, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,704 to Belke et al.